


Courage

by shenannagations



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Protectiveness, Reflection, kind of a drabble?, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenannagations/pseuds/shenannagations
Summary: Link saves Colin from King Bulblin and Colin renews Link's drive to push forward on his quest to save Hyrule.-Basically a slightly more detailed version of that adorable cutscene post saving Colin bc I always feel soft about it. TP Link is like a mentor to the Ordonian kids and I adore.





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I literally spent like 40 minutes writing this out today - a random idea that entered my head.
> 
> I have always loved the relationship TP Link shared with the children of Ordon and decided to delve a bit into it. Nothing too special, more of a drabble really.

Link took a moment to collect himself after the intense battle, and bask in the comfort of having Colin cradled in his arms.

It had been on his mind for awhile, the fact that King Bulblin had still been out in the world. He had always feared the brute might try to cause more trouble for him, but he had never anticipated that he would actually snatch up one of the kids again.

His earlier arrival into Kakariko had been unsuspecting of the scene - of Colin's small form held up in that grotesque hand like some kind of trophy. His heart had sunk to his feet, anger and fear spreading through him like a wildfire. He had hardly been made to spur on Epona in the heat of the moment. His trusted steed seemed to realize the situation and picked up her pace on her own.

Link did his best to displace the rush of emotion from earlier as Colin shifted absently against him. He looked down with a furrow in his brow. There were no visible injuries, besides a few signs of chafing on his arms from the rope that had held him aloft. It was enough to concern him. He could only hope that Colin wouldn't be too shaken up from the event. With a gentle nudge, he spurred on Epona to make the trek back across Upper Eldin Field to the safety of Kakariko.

The ride back gave him some semblance of closure. His greater quest remained yet unfinished, but at least he could continue forward knowing the kids would at least be safe from King Bulblin.

Everyone was waiting for him just outside Renado's home. They looked relieved to see him, especially when they noticed Colin held protectively against his torso. Link dismounted carefully, doing his best to soften the landing by bending his knees.

"Is he okay?" Beth asked anxiously, brow cinched with worry.

He nodded and knelt down so the kids could see better. It brought a small smile to his face to have them surround the two of them. Colin had always been a bit of an underdog, an inexplicable outcast amongst the group, and he could only hope that the sudden turn of events might cause a shift in that dynamic.

With a careful hand, he patted at the small blonde's cheek in hopes of eliciting a response. When he noticed the child's face squinting up, Link allowed a small huff of relief. He brushed the bangs from that small face, finally allowing his hand to drop when Colin opened his eyes.

"Link…"

He offered a small smile.

Colin blinked heavily a couple of times, obviously still a bit dazed from his ordeal. "Is everyone… okay?"

Link made his reply by lifting his head and shooting a glance to their small audience.

The boy followed his gaze, finally realizing it wasn't just them. His face melted with relief, "...Good." The smile that formed was honest and pure.

It settled him to see, perhaps he had been fretting for nothing.

Colin's smile disappeared shortly after as he sent a look of concern to Beth. "Beth...I'm sorry. You know… for shoving you. Are you mad?"

The hero felt his heart clench at the innocent question. It was sobering in a way, to know that his own concerns branched so boldly out in the world while this young mind's greatest worry in that moment was if he had somehow garnered the anger of his friend. Yet it also gave him a bit of comfort. He was doing his job well if he had managed to salvage some innocence for these kids from their frightening experiences.

Malo shot the girl a glance of his own at her lack of response.

Beth seemed to snap from her minor lapse and shook her head furiously.

Colin seemed appeased by the response, his attention shifting once more to him. "I… I think I finally understand," he murmured.

Link watched him carefully, unsure of what he meant.

"I understand what my dad meant when he said I needed to be stronger, like you, Link…" he clarified.

It was always a small moment of realization whenever the kids mentioned their parents telling them to be more like him. He was so much more to them, to Ordon, than the lowly goat herder with the big horse. To the parents, he was a trusted son and friend, mentor to their children. And to those children, a sort of role model; a silent protector. He had seen each of the Ordonian children grow from tiny babes, and had bonded with each of them and their parents in a different way. But to have the assurance that the bond went both ways amongst everyone was something he would never stop taking comfort in.

Colin raised his small fist into the air. "He wasn't talking about strength, like lifting stuff. He was talking about being brave…" The hand clenched into a fist, as though the boy were grabbing onto the true meaning of his father's words and absorbing them.

Link listened quietly, part of him impressed by the depth of wisdom Colin always seemed to have about him. It seemed it would only increase as he got older.

The hand fell, apparently taking too much strength to hold it up longer. He smiled softly, "Link… You saved me, didn't you?"

A small, slightly sheepish, smile warmed his face.

"You… you can do anything."

For the sake of Hyrule, he certainly hoped that was true. Though he was humbled that one of his charges thought so much of him.

Colin's eyes were heavy lidded as he spoke again. "You can do something to help the Gorons in the mine too, can't you, Link?"

His smile straightened into a firm line. He gave a resolute nod, with a small sound of affirmation. That one, he was sure of. The next part of his journey led up the mountain, to the heart of the Goron tribe. He didn't think himself capable of standing back and doing nothing regardless of his hero status.

A content smile lit up the boy's face before it slackened with unconsciousness.

He was only mildly alarmed, having seen it coming from his mannerisms.

Talo gasped and immediately tried to grab Colin from his arms and onto his back with limited success.

Luckily, Renado stepped in and carefully lifted the blonde into his grasp. With a small nod, he carried Colin inside for rest and treatment. He was closely followed by Beth and Luda.

Link watched them ago, waving Talo onward when he hesitated to follow the others.

He knew the kids would be alright for the time being, Renado and Barnes would see to that. His determined gaze shifted to the boiling mountain that lay ahead.

There were still a lot of other things he needed to do, but for now he needed to focus on restoring order to the tribe of the mountain. Hyrule was counting on him, Midna and Zelda were counting on him, and at the end of it all… his friends and family in Ordon were counting on him to bring their kids home safe once the time was right. Colin believed he was capable of anything, he would have to keep going to see it for himself. But, he'd be lying if the honest confidence in his abilities hadn't given him a motivational boost. He smiled absently, blue eyes burning with renewed purpose.

It was time to prove himself more stubborn than the Gorons.


End file.
